The Spirit Keepers or Four Heirs
by Shadow Faerie2007
Summary: Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, Draco Malfoy and Sara Riddle. What do they have in common? They are spirit keepers and heirs of different houses. This will be their greatest adventure yet...If they survive. Love, Destiny... Read and Reveiw
1. The Sorting

The Spirit Keepers

Disclaimers: J. K Rowling owns harry potter and company. I do not so do not sue me.

6969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969

"Good evening. After a leisurely summer the students have returned for another year here at Hogwarts. Some are here to start the rest of their lives." Greeted Professor Dumbledore.

"Now for the sorting. First years follow me please." Said Professor McGonagall.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione watched the proceedings quietly. All of them silently taken a back by the small number of new students. The group numbered only forty students. Furthering their surprise was how the group had been sorted. Twenty in Gryffindor and nineteen in Slytherin. None had been sorted into Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw. An odd thing in itself.

Soon only one person had yet to be sorted. A young woman, who looked like a Weasley and stood like a Malfoy. Her skin was deathly pale she had no freckles. Her hair was like fire itself touching the backs of her calves. Her eyes were wondrous. Not just blue, gray, or some other color. Her eyes were a rainbow, no a riot of colors. Professor Dumbledore stood from his seat.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, this is Sara Riddle. Voldemort's only living family, thus his heir. Sara has made a critical decision to reside her and help in the war against her father. Treat her as you would any of you house and year mates."

Harry eyed the girl again. She stood shaking violently. Hermione had also noticed this and whispered very softly to Harry.

"She's frightened. She thinks we'll all shun and hate her. That we won't give her a chance."

Harry nodded. Sara looked extremely shaken. Ron on the other hand had just stared at her. Not hearing anything Dumbledore had said. Harry laughed and said to Ron.

"You're drooling there buddy."

Ron snapped out of his trance and looked sheepishly at Harry.

"Sorry, it's just that she's so, so."

"Gorgeous? Spellbinding?"

Harry felt the same way Ron did. There was just something about her. Dumbledore spoke again.

"Sara will be sorted now and will attend the 5th year classes with her house mates. Make her feel welcome in whatever house she is sorted into."


	2. The Riddle Girl Dinner

The Spirit Keepers  
  
Disclaimers: I do not own Harry Potter.... I own this plot and the original characters (Sara Riddle, Torren, Orion, Diane and some others that you will most certainly not be able to place as creations of the wondrous Ms. Rowling)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~*~Sara~*~  
  
I looked warily at the hat that sat upon the stool. Surely they did not wish me to sit beneath that... rag. Did they? I look to the Professor next to me. She impatiently waves me underneath the hat she now holds aloft. I sigh, ah well. Might as well as get this over with.   
  
I think back to Griffon nest. We were sorted so differently there. The Griffon in residence asked you question. When you answered them all truthfully the Griffon then announced your house. I miss that place.  
  
"Ah, Miss Riddle. It is a pleasure I must say."  
  
I jerk out of my thoughts and listen in awe as the hat speaks.  
  
"Yes, smart, very smart, just like your father yet you feel the need to prove so many things, you are brave, almost to the point of foolhardy! I think you would do great things if you spent the rest of your time here in Slytherin."  
  
"NO, master sorting hat I implore you not to send me there! Anywhere but to that house! I beg of you!"  
  
"Well, this is most intriguing. A Slytherin by blood you are girl! Why do you wish a place different from that?"  
  
"The inhabitants of that house. They are not pure. Not in the least! I do not wish to be labeled a traitor in their midst! I beg you place me elsewhere!"  
  
"Alright my girl, have it your way!" the hat was rather irked.  
  
"Thank you"  
  
"If you refuse Slytherin, then you must go to GRYFFINDOR!"   
  
I sighed happily and released my hold on the stool. Professor McGonagall took the hat from my head, as I stood. I looked at her so she could point to my table. When I located it, I began to walk over.  
  
~*~ Harry~*~  
  
The ordeal of sorting was much the same for Sara as it was for myself. I looked in awe as she battle with the hat. Determined not to go where the hat willed her. Finally after about 10 minuets she was set into my house. I watched her closely. Her aura was so bright, and yet, there was on tiny blotch of darkness in it. But her light continually fought it and beat it back.  
  
This girl, Sara, she is an interesting one. I look to Ron and Hermione. Hermione is oblivious to it all, having eyes only for her professor Snape. Ron however, cannot tear his gaze from Sara, I shake my head and decide to see what he thinks of her.  
  
"Oy, Ron!"  
  
"What Harry?"  
  
"Isn't she something?" I nod to the approaching Miss. Riddle  
  
"Yeah, she is! Look at her eyes though, aren't they beautiful?  
  
I look at her with interest. "Yes they are beautiful, they are not just one color, its like a rainbow fighting to have all its colors shown."  
  
"Lets get her to sit near us. No one else seems to be making much effort."  
  
I nod, and watch Ron stand and wave to Sara.  
  
~*~Sara~*~  
  
As I approach the Gryffindor table, no one seems to want me there. They just stare, all of them, at me... It is very unnerving. Then a red head stands and waves to me. It looks like he wants me to sit with him... I look at him nervously. Then he calls out.  
  
"Oy, Sara! Sit over here! There's plenty of room!"  
  
I laugh and nod and then proceed down the table to him. When I get there he motions for me to sit between him and an auburn haired girl. I do and turn to each around me in turn.  
  
"Hello, I am Sara Brown... Riddle is not a name I cherish as my own..." I look apologetically about me. Then the auburn haired girl speaks.  
  
"Oh girl, what's in a name anyway? I am Hermione Granger and it's a pleasure to meet you! I hope we can be friends!"  
  
I smile and reply, " You are kind Hermione! I thank you and hope we can be friends also!"  
  
She smiles, "Good, now eat and talk or there wont be any food left!"  
  
I laugh again and begin to fill my plate as I greet others.  
  
"Hello, I'm Harry Potter. Its nice to meet you Sara!"   
  
My heart stops and I nearly drop my plate... It's HIM... I can't believe it...   
  
He really did survive... I hadn't thought it true before... Even with the news reports about him... I soon some out of my shocked state and offer him my hand.  
  
"Good to meet you... I've heard much about you..."  
  
"I expect you have... What with who your father is and all... Did he... Well I mean..."  
  
I smile kindly at Harry. "Yes he tried to kill me as well." I cringe at the silence that envelopes the table... Surly I hadn't been that loud. Harry looks at me and implores with his green eyes that I continue.  
  
"I am nine months older than you... He tried to kill me before he went to your home...While I survived only by the grace of a absent mothers love, I did not hurt him as you did." I spoke softly and did not let my gaze waver from him... No I couldn't lie to him or not look him in the eye... Is after all... Family.  
  
The table began to speak again after my little confession. It was then the red haired boy introduced himself.  
  
"Well, I'm Ronald Weasley. Ron to my friends, so that's what you're to call me Sara!"   
  
I smile at their kindness and speak gratefully.  
  
"How kind you all are to me... You know not about me but my name, my father and a bit of my childhood. Yet, you accept me as a friend. For that I am truly grateful!" Tears grace my cheeks as I speak. Even in Griffin Nest, I never had friends... But this Hogwarts... It was truly a new beginning and a chance to redeem my last name... My father's names... For the good that it could be. 


	3. After Supper

The Spirit Keepers.

Author: Shadow

Rating: G

696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969

Soon after the introduction of Professors Lupin and Larson, the feast began. Sara though ravenous ate little. Harry ate even less. When Hermione and Ron question this, both had the answer of,

"I'm not hungry."

After the feast ended, Harry and Ron lead the first years to the Gryffindor Tower. Sara also followed, having no idea where she was going. (Fred and George's prophecy had come true. Harry and Ron had been made prefects.) Sara laughed as Ron fended off a little girl with big blue eyes and bright blue hair. The girl's name was Rose, and she was in love with Ron. Harry was just as busy trying to escape the onslaught of questions that a little boy by the name of Greg gave him.

By the time Sara had made it to the common room with Ron and Harry she was half asleep. To the trios utter surprise Dumbledore was in the common room waiting for them.

"Good evening Miss Riddle, Mr.Potter, Mr.Weasley. Please follow me."

Curious to see what Dumbledore would show them, they followed him from the common room. After a long walk they stopped. Harry and Ron realized just how close to the Slytherin dungeons they were. Dumbledore winked and took out his wand.

"Aperio Occullus." He murmured.

A door appeared on the wall. The door had the Hogwarts shield on it. The odd thing about this shield was that only the Gryffindor Lion and the Slytherin Snake were present upon it. The Ravenclaw crow and Hufflepuff Badger were missing. Upon seeing the Headmaster and students the lion spoke.

"Ah, Good evening Headmaster. I see you have brought this years prefects to reside here. A Gryffindor and two Slytherin I see."


End file.
